


Knights

by AgentLin



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: “I appreciate your enthusiasm but I don’t think carrying around a sword would be the best idea.”“I thought of that!”“So then what’s your solution?” Yukio asked.Rin smiles and grabs his sword holding it out to his brother. “You can use my demon sword!”“What!?”“You wouldn’t have to use a regular sword or carry one around! Whenever we’re in battle and maybe I’m down you could use my sword!”“Rin, I don’t think that would work.”Rin’s tail had been wagging back and forth in excitement. His smile was even brighter. Yukio’s eyes were wide with curiosity as he stared at the sword, thinking of the actual possibility.





	1. Chapter 1

    Ever since Yukio’s eyes turned into one of a demons he had kept it a secret. It was a terrifying discovery for him, but at the same time it gave him a chance. He loved his brother and knew he had the responsibility of taking care of him. It was easier back then but now that Rin had his flames, it’s become a more tedious task.

    Yukio does do his best to keep up, he is an exorcist after all, but sometimes Rin is just too much to handle. Now he had power, he had his own flames but only his eyes changed. He didn’t feel different when his eyes were blue, and he soon realized why. Rin had most of the power. Between the two, they shared the same flames.

    When Rin draws his sword his body ignites with flames, but his eyes never change. They don’t become inflamed the way his does, the pupil just turns red. His eyes, they become blue like Rin’s flames, the pupil red and shaped like a cat’s. His eyes change, Rin’s don’t, the power of Satan, the flames, they share it.

    That meant Rin had more power than he ever would. Sure Lucifer had his offer but his own power was not worth joining the Illuminati. After the incident with Shura he came clean with his brother. He told him about what happened and how his eyes changed. Of course he couldn’t show his brother, since he had no idea how to activate his power, but Rin believed him.

    Things have gotten better between them ever since then. They’ve grewn closer. Rin no longer felt alone with his power and Yukio was more acknowledged as an actual son of Satan. Maybe not so good on his reputation but the atmosphere around him was different. He became a bit more distant with his students but kept up with his classes. The only time he really enjoyed was his time with Rin.

♥ **♦♦** ♥ **♦♦** ♥

    Summer time was the worst in their dorm. They had no AC so it was hot all the time. Yukio wasn’t really bothered but Rin would always make a fuss about it. He could focus on his homework but his brother was helpless in the art of studying. It was another Saturday morning of quiet, and Rin was impatient, so he decided to do something he had been meaning to.

    He kept looking back and forth between his brother, the blank sheet of homework and his own sword. Yukio noticed his movements a few times but paid no mind. Once he noticed that it had no sign of stopping he decided to help his brother get something off his mind.

“Is there something you want to say Rin?”

“Ah, well, I mean, I’m just curious.”

Yukio put his pencil down and looked at his brother. “Curious about what?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“You...you have a meister as a Dragoon and Doctor, and you also have some low level Tamer power and well...every exorcist is some kind of Arima. We memorized some fatal verses in class. So technically, in a way, you have skills in every meister, except Knight.”

“Well, as you know, Knights are exorcists who wield swords or they use powerful, long-range magic techniques from their blades. On rare occasions knights wield demon swords, such as the Paladin, Arthur Angel, or Shura’s blade.” Yukio explained.

“But Shura’s sword doesn’t have demon power anymore?”

“Before, it did. Your sword is also a demon sword. Kurikara holds the heart of a demon, the heart of the son of Satan, and therefore holds the power of Satan’s flames. You’ll be great as a Knight.”

“I know.” Rin scratched the back of his head, trying to move the conversation forward. “So I was looking into the old man’s history as an exorcist. He had a meister in everything...you’re pretty close too.”

“Dad did teach me how to fight with a sword but it is not my weapon of choice.”

Rin huffed. “Look I just really think it would be cool if you were a Knight too. You know, have skills in all the meisters. You’d be like dad.”

    Yukio saw the smile on Rin’s face and the way his eyes were lighting up in excitement. He smiled a bit and lowered his head. His brother could always make him smile. He sighed and fixed his glasses as he looked up.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm but I don’t think carrying around a sword would be the best idea.”

“I thought of that!”

“So then what’s your solution?” Yukio asked.

Rin smiled and grabbed his sword holding it out to his brother. “You can use my demon sword!”

“What!?”

“You wouldn’t have to use a regular sword or carry one around! Whenever we’re in battle and maybe I’m down you could use my sword!”

“Rin, I don’t think that would work.”

    Rin’s tail had been wagging back and forth in excitement. His smile was even brighter. Yukio’s eyes were wide with curiosity as he stared at the sword, thinking of the actual possibility.

“Why...why not?” Rin asked.

“Well your sword isn’t an average demon sword. Exorcists like Shura and Angel can handle the power of their demon sword but Kurikara...it basically holds the power of Satan. I doubt a human could possibly draw that sword.”

“But back at the amusement park Amaimon drew my sword.”

Yukio glared. “Amaimon isn’t human, and he’s one of the eight demon kings. He is a very powerful demon, so I guess he would be able to draw your sword. He is also, I guess, a son of Satan, Mephisto calls him and us brother.”

“But he can’t use the power from the sword?”

“That’s right, he has his own power and your flame’s are much stronger, as long as you know how to wield Kurikara.”

“You can wield the sword though, I know it!”  

“How?”

“You're my brother, you’re also the son of Satan. You told me that you...sort of awoke your flames. So since you also have Satan’s power you’d be able to use Kurikara!”

“Rin I don’t-”

“Please.” His eyes were pleading.

“Rin I-”

“Fine.” He moved the sword closer to his brother. “Try to draw the sword. The eight kings can draw it cause they are powerful, I can draw it cause it’s my demon heart and I have the flames. You also have the flames so you should be able to draw it. If you can’t, then I’ll drop the idea of you also being a Knight.”

    Yukio looked down at the sword. He took a deep breath and grabbed the hilt of the sword. He looked up at his brother and tugged on the blade but it didn’t budge. Immediately the smile on Rin’s face dropped. He had been so sure his brother would be able to wield Kurikara but he couldn’t draw the sword.

    Rin’s tail fell, hanging limply behind his legs. Once Yukio let go of the sword he pulled it back and put it away. The room stayed quiet for a few moments after.

“Guess...guess my math was off.”

“Well if you ever need help I could tutor you.” Yukio said with a smile, trying to change the atmosphere.

“I know...so it’s pretty hot out, you want me to go get you some of that water.”

“You mean mineral water?”

“Yeah! I’ll go get you some, don’t worry I’ll be back in no time.”

    Before Yukio could say anything Rin was out the door and the room grew quiet again. He felt bad for what he had done. Truth was he hadn’t actually tried to draw Kurikara, he only pretended to. He was afraid of the outcome. What if he could draw the sword, would his flames be strong, stronger than Rin’s? Or what if he couldn’t, would that mean that he got the left over scraps of Rin’s power? Maybe one day he’d actually try but for now he felt he was better off not knowing.

♥ **♦♦** ♥ **♦♦** ♥

    By the time Rin got back Yukio had finished most of his homework. Rin handed him his water with a smile on his face and sat down to do his own work. That’s when Yukio noticed he bought nothing else. Rin’s sole reason for going out was to buy him some water. Now Yukio felt a bit worse.

    He looked down at the bottle, understanding this was Rin’s small and subtle way for apologizing to him. Apologizing because he thought that he couldn’t draw the sword. A small smile crept on his lips. At times he’d question whether his brother really cared about him and lately, he didn’t anymore since Rin is always proving it in some small ways.

“Ugh...can I just...skip homework.”

“It’s due Monday, Rin. If you get it down now you can enjoy the rest of the day and all of tomorrow.”

“But my head hurts! The heat is gonna kill me.”

“That seems a bit ironic for someone who literally bursts into flames.”

“Very funny Yukio.”

“Come on, we both know you can do your homework. You’re only here cause Mephisto is our legal guardian and you want to be an exorcist. Normal school is a part of your stay here.”

“You sound like the old man.”

“You say that a lot.”

“It’s true.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

    Yukio’s phone rang and he reached over to answer. Rin immediately perked up getting the tingle of a mission, his tail moving back and forth excitedly.

“Yes I understand. I’ll be there soon.” Once Yukio hung up he looked over at his brother. “There’s no way you’re gonna stay and do homework right?”

“Nope.”

“Then let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop using your body as a shield!”

    Rin was ignoring his brother as he walked into the room, the moon nearly reaching its peak. The mission was a success but of course Rin went against orders and did his own thing.

“You’re welcome by the way mister first class exorcist.” Rin said.

“MIDDLE FIRST CLASS! Know your exorcist ranks! And I had it handled. I was waiting for the demon to get closer so I could shoot it in the face.”

“Sure you did.”

“You did not have to step in and watch my back.” Yukio said. “I was fine.”

“You’re welcome by the way.”

Yukio sighed. “I would have been fine, but, sure, thanks.”

“No problem.”

    Yukio went and sat down at his desk and watched his brother throw himself on his own bed. He felt like he should have commented on the fact that he had homework to do but maybe Rin deserved some rest. Whether he asked or not his brother took a hit for him, maybe he could let it slide for now. Then again he should punish his brother somehow.

“Rin.”

“Yeah.” Rin said, slightly mumbling.

“I’m hungry.”

“You’re lying.”

    Like a miracle Yukio’s stomach growled. Rin turned over and glared at him for a moment. Yukio put on an innocent smile and watched as his brother gave in.

“Fine. I’ll see what we have in the fridge and make you something light before bed.”

“Thank you.”

    Rin dramatically dragged himself out of bed and went to the kitchen. Yukio remained in the room by himself. He had finished his work although he had to file a report on his recent mission. As he stood up to organize his things he noticed Rin’s sword on the bed.

    His eyes gazed on it and he slowly walked over to pick it up. As he held it the temptation to try to draw it surfaced but as he placed the sword in its bag it fade. He hid the blade under Rin’s mattress, where it was usually left, and sat at his desk.

    He could try to draw it but his brother would ignite in flames and know what happened. Most of all he still feared what would happen to him. It was really a thought for another day, the sooner he did his report the better. But since he lived with Rin that wasn’t the case.

    Kuro jumped on the desk and smiled at him. Yukio returned the grin and pet him gently. The first time he had heard Kuro in his head Rin swore he jumped six feet into the air. It’s not true but he admits it did startle him.

_“Did everything go well?” Kuro asked._

“Yeah. Rin decided to take a bullet for me.”

_“Bet you didn’t need it.”_

“I really didn’t but he’s happy so I’ll let it go.”

_“The kitchen smells wonderful.”_

“It does, doesn’t it. Just wait up a little longer and we’ll have some dinner okay.”

_“Yeah! Family dinner!”_

Kuro jumped off the desk and ran off towards the kitchen cheering. It was nice having a connection to him like Rin, Kuro was his dad’s familiar after all. It wasn’t long after that when he heard Rin calling for him to eat.

    After dinner Rin went to bed and knocked out. Yukio stayed up late doing his report. By the time he finished it was three in the morning. He didn’t need much sleep so he cleaned up his desk and then went to bed himself. He stared at his brother, Kuro sleeping on top of him, for a bit before turning over and allowing himself to drift to bed.

    The next day he put Rin under lockdown until he finished his homework. It worked, meaning he’d plan to do it again. After that Rin went off to do whatever with his classmates. Yukio went along with his own business. As a teacher and an exorcist he was always occupied. He did rarely have time for himself but it didn’t bother him. If he had free time he wouldn’t know what to do with it.

    Throughout that week things were rather calm. No missions came up and classes went on. The students were doing well, all preparing to take their meister exam. Rin was always more focused or willing to try in his exorcist classes. When it came to other things like math and english he needed a tutor.

    Of course the responsibility fell to Yukio. It had taken a while but eventually Rin agreed to the help. Everyday after school they’d get together and do homework together for at least two hours. Rin’s grades began to improve, slowly, but improving. He recognized it was good and started to pay more attention. Then again math was his greatest enemy.

“I don’t get it!” Rin yelled, throwing his pencil. “I’m gonna be an exorcist! When am I ever gonna need to use math.”

“Well, let’s say you’re in a battle and you’re surrounded by around 179 dog size ghouls. There are ten exorcists including you to battle them. On average how many ghouls should each exorcist take on?”

    Yukio did his best not to laugh as Rin stayed quiet, trying to do the math. He was counting on his fingers but this moment was just funny. It didn’t take long for Rin to give up and then Yukio to laugh.

“It’s not funny!”

“It’s almost a trick question. Get rid of the nine and you have 170 which is easily divisible by ten. At that point each exorcist would take on 17 ghouls, but we have nine left over. Subtract seven and that means they each take on 18 with two left over. Anyone can take those two on.”

“That’s still dumb!” Rin yelled, standing over his brother. “We could all just get in a circle and fight them off as they come at us. There is no time to do math in the field!”

“Still, it’s so simple, but I see your point. Let’s just say that if you don’t graduate I will make sure you never become a paladin”

“Ah! You wouldn’t dare interfere!”

“Try me.”

“And if I graduate?”

“I’ll help you become a paladin, simple.”

“Fine.” Rin sat back down. “And you can work on being a arc knight.”

“Arc knight?”

“Yeah, I was doing some reading and saw that arc knights were really cool and right under a paladin. If I was a paladin and you an arc knight we could be a duo and like the strongest exorcist pair in the world!”

    At this point Yukio noticed how Rin’s tail was wagging back and forth. Recently he’s been bringing up a lot of interesting things. Or at least a lot related to his own demonic lineage. He smiled at his brother, letting him ramble about his, their, future.

    It wasn’t until the end of the week when something finally happened. There was a report about a lot of recent demon activity, specifically ghouls, near the shipyard. It wasn’t used often but the interference was messing with some businesses. Yukio was called down to help.

    The mission was a simple clean up job. Once all the ghouls were exterminated the job would be done. He was quick to arrive and find other exorcists there, including his brother. He wasn’t even gonna ask how he ended up there. The person in charge gave orders and separated everyone into groups of five.  

    The plan was that each group would clear out a different section. If everyone worked at a good pace then they wouldn’t be there for more than two hours. Everyone then stocked up on what they needed. The groups moved out to their sections. Rin had gone with another group but he made a mental note of where he would be.

    The thing about ghouls in Tokyo was that they smelled horrible, like death. Dead animals like dogs were mostly hosts for ghouls. Luckily they weren’t humans, it would make them look more like zombies. As soon as they went into their section of the building everyone covered their mouth.

    No doubt there were ghouls around and soon the growling of dead animals was heard from all sides. The group took a few steps in before ghouls were coming straight out them. A grenade of holy water was thrown and then bullets flew as knights charged. The smell wasn’t the biggest problem anymore.

    The strange thing was the number of ghouls. The ghouls overtook the building, which was rather huge, in a matter of days. Demons of any kind never really congregate anywhere, especially places mainly inhabited by humans, unless...there was a higher power at work.

    Before he had a chance to voice his thoughts a cloud of black smoke filled the room. Everyone lost sight of one another, but it was only for a moment. The arima in the group recited a piece of scripture to disperse the smoke. All the ghouls were suddenly gone and it was just them standing in the room, accept for someone else.

    Behind them Yukio noticed a black figure. It looked human but he knew better than to think it was. He alerted the others and all weapons were aimed at it. Whoever it was didn’t move but some black smoke surrounded the ground they stood on.

“Who are you?” The group leader asked.

    A dark laugh filled the room. A few other ghouls suddenly entered, merely surrounding them and glaring. The figure turned around to reveal glowing yellow eyes and a female figure. Her clothes were all black, resembling some sort of dress. She wore equally matching black boots and her skin was rather gray. A thin black tail could be seen moving behind her, and her forked tongue would stick out on occasion.

“Neither of you have the power I crave.” She said, her voice a bit scratchy. “But surely you can tell me who does.”

    The ghouls attacked, this time coming in waves. It wasn’t a problem to take them out but the numbers overwhelmed them. They put up a fight but eventually they were disarmed and pinned to the ground. The whole time the other demon had been watching, amused by the fight.

“Now that we are all on the same page, let’s see who can tell me what I want and gets to live.”

    She stood up and walked around, looking down on each one. Everyone was conscious accept for the arima. Whoever the demon was, they were smart, so they couldn’t be all demon. In a moment she placed her foot on someone’s chest.

“Tell me, where is that demon boy, the son of Satan.”

    Rin! Immediately Yukio was filled with rage, squirming around. This demon was after his brother and he had a job to protect him. She didn’t notice his actions and made no immediate move on him. After a moment since she got no answer she kicked him in the face with enough strength to knock him out. She moved on to the next.

    Truth was no one else knew Rin’s exact location except for Yukio. He had been paying attention but he wasn’t gonna say anything either. He had yet to figure out why she was after him and what she was. She kept getting silence and knocking the others out. The only good thing was that she was distracted but if attacking every group and questioning them was her plan, eventually she’d find Rin.

    Yukio tried to reach for his gun, making subtle movements. Before he could even get it someone talked. The demon was standing over an exorcist, another person who was conscious most likely had deeper feelings for the one under threat. They couldn’t give a location but said Rin was somewhere in the building. She smiled and knocked the rest out, playfully sauntering over to Yukio.

“You’re rather young aren’t you.” She teased, a foot on his neck.

“Go...to hell...bitch.”

“No thanks, I’ve got bigger plans.”

“Like...what?”

“Oh, right, I guess it’s not obvious with my appearance.”

“You demon-”

“Eater. I’m sure you’ve heard of the term before, Todo, he’s been around. A bit of a fool to me, bet the Illuminati will cut him up one day.” She giggled. “Anyway, do you by any chance have a better answer than ‘in this building’ for where the son of Satan is?”

    Yukio stayed quiet, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and started putting pressure on his neck, cutting his air. He struggled under her, everything starting to get hazy. Eventually his world faded to black and he passed out.

♥ **♦♦** ♥ **♦♦** ♥

    He didn’t know how long he had been out for, but he knew it couldn’t have been that long. There weren’t any ghouls around and every other exorcist in the group was still out cold. He was quick to his feet and grabbed his weapons before checking his leader for his intercom. He contacted those outside, the base, giving the group’s position and what had happened.  

    He hesitated for a moment, thinking about whether he should reveal the whole truth. There really wasn’t much time to lie so he didn’t. He told the base about the demon eater that had attacked them, but not about her motives. He waited and listen to the orders given to the others. Orders were for every group to retreat, a demon eater was a bigger threat and killing the ghouls was a waste of time while it was around.

    Yukio stayed with his group until reinforcements came to help the others. He was gonna head out and regroup with the rest but a thought struck him. His brother was rather reckless and there was a good chance he had separated from his group, meaning he wouldn’t know to retreat. He rushed over and grabbed the intercom.

“Base this is Yukio Okumura from the A5 squad, has the E3 squad regrouped with you.”

“This is base, squad E3 is not present.”

“Damn it.”

    He kept the intercom with him and ran off, ignoring the others calling for him. He needed to find his brother and he needed to do it now. As far as he knew the demon eater could have found him already. There was no time to think of why she wanted him but he had to stop her.

    He had no idea of the building’s lay out but he never hesitated when he made a turn. It was as if he had some sixth sense that was guiding him to his brother. Since he kept the intercom with him he could hear about what was going on back at base. He kept going, feeling more compelled to trust himself than to wait to here about Rin’s group getting back.

    When the turned a corner to run into a room he crashed into someone head on. They both fell back groaning. Yukio was ready to apologize, feeling that it was his fault for not paying attention, but then the other person started rambling about him.

“Watch where you’re going four-eyes.”

    Yukio looked up to see his brother yelling at him. Despite the circumstances he smiled, glad to see he was okay. Then he realized there was no one else, meaning his brother had left his group behind as he predicted.

“Why the hell did you leave your group!” He yelled back as he got up. “It’s dangerous to be out here on your own.”

“Look who’s talking jackass! Where’s your group!”

“Getting medical attention.”

“Oh…” Rin rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry...I just…I had a feeling something was wrong with you. So I left my group to go find you.”

“You expected to find me? You don’t know this place.”

“Neither do you.”

    Yukio took a moment. His brother was right. He didn’t know the building, yet he somehow found his brother. And here Rin was saying that he had gone off to find him because he had a feeling, a feeling something was wrong. Before he could speak another voice broke the silence.

“I knew you’d lead me right to him.”

    Rin was suddenly yanked back into the room behind him and the door shut. Yukio screamed and tried to get in but the door wouldn’t open. He groaned and looked around for another way in, but found none. He rather not waste bullets but he had no choice. He aimed and fired at the door hinges until the door came off. Before entering he grabbed the intercom.

“This is exorcist Yukio Okumura from squad A5, I have located the demon eater in section D7, requesting back up.”

    He dropped the intercom and went in, waving off the black smoke that stuck to the sides. When he broke through the glow of his brothers flame burned bright. Rin had his sword in hand and was fighting the demon eater. The smoke around the room gave an illusion of no exit.

“Rin be careful! She’s a demon eater!”

“What the hell does that mean?!”

“It means…” Yukio suddenly smiled. “She bleeds.”

    He shot at her, his bullet scraping her arm, and he was right. Blood seeped out of the wound and flowed down her arm, dripping on the floor. She glared at him, her eyes glowing with rage.

“That hurt!”

“Good.”

    He had both guns out shooting at her while his brother also struck her. Despite both attacking her she was good. Whoever she was, she had some skill in combat.

“Yukio, what the hell is a demon eater! You never answered my question!”

“It means I eat demons silly.” She punched Rin across the room. “Are you really that stupid?”

“What do you want with me!”

“Okay, maybe you are stupid.”

    Rin yelled and jumped at her. She moved but he managed to cut across her chest. She fell to the floor, holding her chest for a moment before standing up straight. Yukio didn’t waste his chance to shoot her, barely missing her head.

    She stumbled back a few steps, more bullet grazes on her arm and a couple on her shoulder. She screamed and the smoke from the sides came forward, covering the room. Yukio looked around and was glad to still see blue flames through the darkness. He went over to his brother looking around, both standing back to back.

“What do you want from me!” Rin yelled.

“Isn’t it obvious.” She said, her voice strained. “I’m a demon eater. I eat demons and get their power, you’re the son of Satan. I want Satan’s power.”

“You want to eat me!”

    Yukio saw movement out of the corner of his eye and was quick to fire. He couldn’t tell if his bullets hit but he didn’t hear it hit the wall.

“Rin is only half demon. I saw how Todo ate a demon, you can’t do that with Rin!”

“You are the smart one, but I assure you I am well aware of my situation. Have to admit, I never thought I’d participate in cannibalism.”

“What exactly makes you think you could handle his power! The power of Satan!”

“Oh please, I’ve eat plenty of other demons. This little brat doesn’t even use his powers properly, I bet daddy hates you.” She laughed. “I promise I’ll do better.”

    Yukio looked at his brother. He had some injuries and his breathing was rather heavy. There was no doubt that he couldn’t last long with such a strong opponent. As for himself, he might be able to take her on but eventually he’d run out of effective bullets. His only hope was to hold out for back up. Rin moved closer to him.

“I can’t see anything in this black smoke. We need to get rid of it.”

“How? I don’t which scripture the arima I was with recited before to get rid of it.”

“Maybe I can do something. Clear the smoke and maybe kill her.”

“Like what?” Yukio asked.

“Campfire?”

“Can you control your flames?”

“Yes, just stand behind me and lean against me, so I know where you are.”

“So like when we were fighting Hachiro at Lake Towada.”

“Exactly.”

“Okay, but first.”

    Yukio pushed his brother down onto his knees and fire a few rounds in all directions, hoping to hit her once and distract her for a moment. Rin was quick to understand and once his brother was finished he stood and drove his sword into the ground, holding the hilt.

    Rin shut his eyes, focusing on his power and on his brother. He felt the flames surge through him. Yukio looked around, his guns still out and prepared to fire. His back was pressed against his brothers, not the best position but the only option next to getting burned. He himself felt some power surging through him before hearing his brother speak those stupid words.

“Satan...CAMPFIRE!”

    The sudden ignition of blue flames force Yukio to shut his eyes. He wasn’t burned but rather felt a warmth around his body. After a moment he opened his eyes and was amazed by what he saw. His world was blue, the flames moving outwards, giving light to the room. The screams from the demon soon filled the silence.

    There wasn’t anywhere for her to go, the flames engulfed the room, and she was trapped. To Yukio it felt like it had happened slowly but it was instantaneous. He kept his eyes on her, watched her as she burned. He was tempted to fire but it was pointless. So instead he remained content with watching, impressed by his brother’s progress.

    The flames burned for a while, completely disfiguring the demon and turning it to ash before they suddenly died out. Yukio took a moment to let himself adjust. His vision remained blue for a bit after the flames were gone and then he realized his eyes must have changed again. He was quick to turn around to show his brother but Rin was passed out on the floor, sword back in its sheath.

“Rin!”

    Yukio dropped his guns and picked his brother up. He was still breathing but he had definitely strained himself. Yukio looked around, noticing his vision was back to normal but that wasn’t his top concern.

“Rin, come on man, wake up.”

    There was a small groan and Rin opened his eyes. He looked a bit dazed. His eyes caught sight of the pile of ash then he looked at his brother.

“Did I get her?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah you did. How are you feeling?”

“Sore...I don’t wanna go to school tomorrow.”

Yukio laughed. “Yeah okay, I think I can allow a day off for rest.”

“Thanks…”

    Rin passed out again. Now they just needed to wait. When reinforcements arrived they could tend to Rin. Although, the moment of victory wasn’t a real one. The same old childish laughter slowly grew and Yukio saw the pile of ash moving. A hand slowly emerged and out climbed the demon eater, as if from nothing.

“I knew that regenerative ability would come in handy. Takes a while to build up the strength but worth it. Figured I just needed to wear the boy out. I mean, I heard about him, never thought he’d be such a brat.”

“You son of a bitch.”

“Didn’t know my mom and I’m not a boy. Now, hand him over.”

“No.”

“Don’t be an idiot. Play nice and I’ll let you live.”

“You didn’t kill the other exorcists! Makes you a coward.”

“I’m not stupid. Killing an exorcist means I’d be top priority to hunt, but this, with Satan’s power I’d be unstoppable. So last time, hand over the son of Satan.”

    Rin groaned and slightly moved in Yukio’s lap. There was venom behind her words but they struck a certain chord with him.

“Why is it that everyone, even demons, forget that the son of Satan has a brot-”

    Suddenly there were cold fingers wrapped around his neck. He was lifted off his feet, once again struggling for breath. The demon stared at him, a grin on her face.

“I’ll be honest. We know about you, but you really aren’t like your brother. You’re like your mother, human, and weak. I can’t really say or believe that your Satan’s son. But then again, you are related so I suppose there is no harm in eating you too. I’d like an appetizer.”

“Keep dreaming.”

    His gun went off, multiple rounds emptied into the demons chest. She screamed and dropped Yukio, stumbling back. Yukio caught himself and knelt down on the ground, looking back to see his brother shakingly holding one of his guns. He was quickly by his side taking the gun.

    Rin was in and out of consciousness. It wouldn’t take long for the demon to recover. Rin lifted up his sword to his brother, his hand still a bit shaky.

“I still believe…”

    He passed out again and Yukio was left staring at the sword. The demon started laughing again. Her steps coming closer and echoing in his head. It wasn’t hard to make a choice then. Yukio was angry, he had a mission to protect his brother, and most of all he wanted power. There was a flash of blue and Yukio stood over his brother.

“I can assure you, I am my father's son.”

    The tip of the sword was pointed at the demon. She stood in place, her eyes now looking upon the exorcist boy with fear. This wasn’t going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I know, some big action but gotta keep you all interested. Hope you enjoy the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Fire raged around Yukio, burning just as bright as his brothers, and burning away the exorcist coat. Yukio had always dreamt of having his brother’s powers and now with kurikara in his hands he did. The demon stared at him with wide eyes and fear. This was not how she had envisioned her plan.

Yukio could feel the power coursing through his veins. He always wondered what it was like to have the flames. His eyes, and sword, were on the demon. Since he wasn’t paying attention to himself he didn’t notice his tail, flailing about behind him. Or his fangs, or even the change in his ears.

His eyes had become that of a demons, the blue matching his flames. The eyes cat like with a red pupil, fire encircling the iris and bursting out of his eyes. His appearance resembled his brother but there was a few differences. He had no idea how to wield a sword or use his power but now was the best time to learn.

“So, am I still weak? Some human you can easily defeat.”

“Seems I’ve underestimated you.”

“I get that a lot.”

Yukio charged forward with the sword. Despite her injuries she stood her ground. As the sword came down on her she caught it in her hand, her skin sizzling from the fire.

“You’re in over your head.”

“And you don’t know who you’re messing with.”

Yukio threw her back, swinging and nicking her shoulder. She grabbed the wound, blood covering her hands. She growled and called upon ghouls to attack him. Yukio looked around as the creatures began to appear. He backed up closer to Rin’s body, prepared to attack.

He didn’t have experience fighting with his flames but he got an idea. He stuck close to Rin, focusing his power and then letting it burst from him and burn whatever it hit. The fire missed the demon but her reinforcements were gone.

“Damn it.”

Yukio smirked and focused his power again, throwing a fireball at her that she barely missed. Before she could recover Yukio stabbed her leg. She cried out, biting her lip till it bled when the sword was removed. She was kicked down and a foot on her chest kept her still. The sword gently nicked her cheek before being pressed against her throat.

“Guess, there was something to you after all.”

“Shut up, and die.” 

At this point Yukio was blinded by power. He had it all and no one could stop him. As he lifted up the sword, ready to deliver the killing blow the scream of his brother brought him back to reality.

“Yukio!”

He turned back to see Rin on his knees, looking at him. The fire around him burned far more intense than he had ever seen. That’s when Yukio realized the fire around him matched his brother’s. Blood dripped down Rin’s nose and mouth, he looked pale, half dead. Before Yukio could say anything his brother collapsed to the floor.

The demon took this distraction as an opportunity. Twisting the exorcists leg and kicking him off. Before Yukio could regain his balance the room was enclosed in smoke again. The only light coming from his flames and his brothers.

He rushed over to Rin, sheathing the sword and taking his brother in his arms.    
The fire faded away and Yukio noticed the blood stained on Rin’s shirt. He shook his brother trying to wake him to no avail. He heard footsteps off in the distance, now realizing the demon was gone, and his reinforcements were arriving.

Just as he heard the beginnings of a chant he then found himself alone on the floor, in Mephisto’s office. He frantically looked around as he stood, confused by the sudden change of scenery and the disappearance of his brother. Mephisto sat at his desk, eating a cup of noodles, an empty chair before him.

“Have a seat, Yukio.”

Yukio had no idea what was going on, his worry over his brother taking hold of his mind. Mephisto on the other hand seemed like his usual self.

“I know you have a million questions, it's why I brought you here, and I shall answer them so sit down.”

He slowly nodded and sat down. He was rarely in Mephisto’s office which didn’t help to calm him. The place was so weird and the only sound came from Mephisto slurping down his noodles. It became irritated and the confusion slowly changed to annoyance. He stood and slapped the cup of noodles out of Mephisto’s hands.

“What is going on?!”

Mephisto frowned but stayed calm. “It seems I’ve underestimated you.”

“You’re the second person to say that in the last five minutes. Now I want answers! Why am I here? Where’s my brother? What happened to him?! And what the hell is going on?!”

“Sit.”

“Answer me.”

“I will, but I prefer it if you sit down.”

He glared but complied. This wasn’t an ideal situation and moreover he wanted to know what was going on with his brother. 

“I’ll be as clear as I can. As I am sure you know, you’re not the only one who was tasked with watching over your brother. I’ve kept my eye on him, watching him grow and learn to better handle the flames. It always seemed as if Rin had the power of Satan and not you. Today has proven otherwise. It seems, you have power, but not like your brothers. Now I want you to be honest with me Yukio, have you ever experience some demonic powers?”

“My...my eyes. I think...before, they’ve changed. I don’t know how but they did, and then the whole world was tinted blue.”

“Demon vision, it’s something our father has. Allows him to identify demons with just a look.”

“ _ Our  _ father?”

“Yes, Satan is my father as he is yours, littlest brother.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’m being honest here. Nonetheless, the demon vision you have, Rin has never showed any sign of having it. It’s rather basic and it seems you have it.”

“So?”

“You have power of your own Yukio, it may not be much but you have it nonetheless. I was watching your fight just now, seems your eyes have fire, unlike your brothers.”

“I’m not getting your point Mephisto.”

“You have power, you can do what your brother can’t, although I will say it is not much.”

“But, when I held kurikara I was covered in flames and could-”

“You didn’t let me continue, don’t be rude now. Since it’s clear you have powers your brother doesn’t then you two are connected, therefore the demon heart in kurikara is Rin’s and yours.”

“So you’re saying I share a demon heart with my brother?”

“Yes, you know how demon swords work right? The wielder is granted the power of a demon. Just before you took the sword your brother offered it to you, offering his power.”

“English!”

“What you did today wasn’t you using your own power, but adding on to it. You had your power fully active and to add on you had your brothers power. If you were to grab kurikara now all that would happen was that you’d shift and your eyes would change.”

“What!”

Yukio stood up, looking behind him to check for a tail, nothing. His hands went to his face but all his teeth were dull and his ears were round.

“It seems that you only transform when kurikara is in your hands. Your brother, he has more power so he is more demon than you, and yet you with kurikara can be a full demon, interesting isn’t it.”

Yukio sat back down. “So let me see if I got this. I have power, a little, that my brother doesn’t, and I don’t know how to use it. Yet, if I use kurikara, which also has my demon heart, I can have access to my power. So if, and only if, my brother grants me access to his power, I can be just as strong as him.”

“Stronger actually, there’s no way for Rin to obtain demon vision since you have. Although you might be able to do somethings like him on your own.”

“Okay,  we’re through this. So what exactly happened to Rin?”

“He-” Mephisto stopped as his phone chimed and checked the message. “Ah, that should be interesting.”

“What?”

“Seems the demon eater you nearly killed as gotten in the hands of the Illuminati, courtesy of Shima’s help.”

“Whose side is he on?”

“His own. He’ll play this game and it will get him killed I’m afraid, but back to your brother.”

“Where is he?”

“At this moment he’s being taken to the hospital. Intense care I suppose.”

“What...what happened, what did that demon-”

“You caused this Yukio.”

“Me?!”

“You used kurikara, you used your brothers power, you lost control, and you ultimately pushed Rin beyond his own boundaries.”

“W...what?”

“Rin has more power, and if you use it, you’ll damage him first and severely before you even feel tired. That is if you lose control again.”

“Is...is he gonna be ok?”

“I believe so, he should recover but it will take a while, but on to the more important matter, you.”

“Me?”

“Yes you. Today you tasted something intense, father’s full power. Don’t lie, you want to feel like that again.”

“I-”

“I won’t keep you from it. You can explain all of this to Rin when he wakes up, but, I will not allow you to wield kurikara in anyway until,” He grabs a paper from his desk and slides it to Yukio. “You gain a meister as knight.”

Yukio took the paper. “You want me to be a knight too.”

“I don’t want anything really, but if you want to wield kurikara again you’ll learn to use it properly. That is all, you can go visit your brother now.”

“Wait I-”

Before he could finish he was sitting in a hospital chair. He looked around and stood up, another change of scenery with no warning. He folded the form and put it in his pocket, looking for the front desk. He soon made his way over to his brother’s room.

Rin was still unconscious, laying peacefully in bed. An oxygen mask was strapped to his face, an IV drip in his arm, a clap on his thumb to monitor his heartbeat, and countless other things. It was quiet, the only noise was the hum of all the machines in the room. He pulled up a chair and sat at the side, he noticed his brother’s tail at the side.

“Usually your tails always moving around.” He gently reached over and pet it. “You hate when I do this, makes you all jumpy and sensitive. Now, not even a witty remark.”

Yukio went quiet, staring at Rin, watching him breath, it’s all he could do now. He pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to hold back tears. He took in some deep breaths and took Rin’s hands.

“I’m sorry Rin. I...I didn’t know what I was doing. It’s my fault you’re like this. I’m gonna get better ok, I’ll become a knight just like you said before...I won’t do this again. I won’t hurt you.”

There was a gentle squeeze from Rin, making Yukio smile. He stood up and leaned over his brother kissing his forehead.

“I’m right here.”


	4. Chapter 4

Yukio stayed with his brother until he was told visiting hours were over. He really didn’t want to leave but he also knew he didn’t need to cause problems. When he stepped down he was met with an unpleasant surprise.

“I heard you’re on break.” Shima said. “Kind of surprising, guess you fought hard today huh?”

“What do you want Shima?”

“Not sure, but, boy oh boy, have you changed. Just like Lucifer said, you do have the flames.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Dude, you’re just like your brother now! And you’ve got a whole different set of skills. Rin’s a bit of an idiot, but you, and with the flames, you’re just bet-”

Before Shima could finish Yukio had flipped him and pinned him to the ground. He twisted his hand behind his back and pressed his face against the floor. Yukio was already upset over what had happened and had more important things on his mind. He had no time or patience to deal with Shima and his games.

“I gonna tell you this once Shima, I’m going to warn you once. Stay. Out. Of. This. You have your place here as a student, and I don’t care about your spy duties. If you go anywhere near my brother or me with some hidden agenda I promise you the next time you’re in a hospital you won’t be visiting.”

Yukio’s eyes had changed, the blue flames becoming present. Shima saw the change, slight afraid but mostly impressed, taking in the difference between the demon eyes of the brothers.

“Quiet a threat coming from my teacher, I should report you.”

“To who? Mephisto? Or Lucifer? I mean you think this is fun? Those two are waging a war, and that’s when you’ll have to show your true colors.”

“True colors?”

“Show everyone who’s side you’re really on, that is if you’re lucky.”

“Have you met me, I’m the luckiest guy-”

“You’re a spy Shima, known by both sides, hired by both sides. They’re playing with you cause for now you’re useful, but when it’s time for this war one side will get rid of you and I promise you won’t see it coming.”

“So then...Mr. Okumura, any tips.”

“You’re fucked Shima, accept that.” 

Yukio had calmed down, annoyed with himself for having done that right outside his brother’s room. He left Shima on the floor and quickly got back to his room. It was then when it became very clear how much his brother meant.

They had the dorm to themselves, and yet without him the place felt like a ghost town. It was so quiet, and then he remembered he needed to eat. Rin usually cooked but with him gone then he was one his own. He went over to the kitchen and was grateful to find some leftovers.

He heated it up and ate in silence. He didn’t feel that hungry but he could imagine Rin yelling in his ear that he needed to eat. When he finished he cleaned the dishes and went to his room. Mephisto wanted him to take a break so he could just relax, but he rarely did that.

Instead he stayed up for a while grading the papers he had. He wasn’t teaching but it doesn’t mean the others would stop taking class. It was almost midnight when he finished. He looked out the window into the night sky. He didn’t wanna hurt his brother so he had to get better, and he would start tomorrow.

♥ **♦♦** ♥ **♦♦** ♥

Most mornings Yukio would have to spend a good five to ten minutes waking up his brother. Not this time but the silence was still unsettling. He got out of bed and dressed quietly, going to the kitchen and heating up some leftovers. With no class to teach he went to do some training.

He knew he needed to know how to wield a sword but he wasn’t in the mood. He was still pissed over Shima’s actions last night. Knowing there was a spy was one thing but knowing who it was brought up another problem. Shima was working for both sides meaning one could never be sure who he’ll really side with. The two kings were playing with him, and even Shima wasn’t taking it seriously.

Yukio lowered his weapon and stepped out of the shooting range. Shima shouldn’t be his concern except Lucifer had an interest in him, therefore Shima was watching. If he was so important the king of light could come see him in person, not send a kid.

“There you are.” Shura walked into the training room. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Have you now? Well here I am.”

“You’re on break and your training, only you huh.”

“And what?”

“Nothing. So you wanna talk about it?”

“About what?”

“What happened, how your brother ended up in a coma, what’s going-”

“Why would I tell you.” Yukio said.

“Um...cause we’re friends, and friends share stuff right.”

“Yeah, so glad you told me about your expiration date.”

Shura was taken about. “It wasn’t important Yukio.”

“Yeah, guess so, this isn’t either, missions happen, people get hurt, not a big deal.”

“It’s your brother, I-”

“Shura.”

“What?”

He sighed. “You got a new lease on life, go live it. You were talking about finding someone and stuff, stop wasting your time with me.”

“Don’t be-”

“I’m fine Shura and Rin will be two.”

Yukio walked back into the range and Shura watched. She thought over his words, a part of her agreeing and understanding how he felt. She left without another word. There was a lot she needed to catch up on in her life. She had time, something she didn’t have before, and she swore she’d be a better friend.

She went to the hospital to check on Rin, his conditioned hasn’t changed. She wasn’t around when things went down and any info on what happened to the twins isn’t being given out. All she knows is that Rin was fighting and probably pushed himself to hard. That was something Shura wasn’t expecting from Rin. Of course she could go interrogate Mephisto but she’d get no answer out of him. She’d have to be patient, not one of her strong areas, but she can learn.

Once Shura left Yukio left the range again and grabbed a staff. If he could learn how to wield a sword he’d be one step closer to wielding kurikara. The power came with the weapon, Rin’s been practicing how to use a sword and get a meister as a knight. His power moves with the blade, so he had to master the blade. It sounded ridiculous but if he couldn’t use a sword, a demon sword would be out of the question entirely.

He used the staff, trying to practice basic forms. He could ask, should ask, Shura for help but he didn’t feel like sharing. He wanted to talk with Rin first, wanted to know if he was okay with everything. Rin was enthusiastic of him using kurikara before but, after such a disaster, he might change his mind.

Yukio stopped and stood in silence. He had been thinking about his brother and not about himself. What if Rin refused to let him use kurikara, would he really be ok with that, could he live with that. He held it once and got a taste, so he could he live without it. He wasn’t sure and it wasn’t his choice, for now he should focus on his brother getting better.

After some decent training with the staff Yukio he heads out to eat. There weren’t any leftovers anymore and Rin wasn’t around to cook. Besides, Yukio hated being in the dorm alone. Shura may also be there but she stuck to herself. Since he planned to visit his brother he ate at the hospital’s cafeteria.

It wasn’t good food but nothing could really compare to Rin’s cooking. After eating he made his way to Rin’s room. He was lucky enough to bump into the doctor and asked about his brother’s condition. From what he was told Rin was physically healthy, his external wounds having already healed.

Internally Rin was fine as well but he was still unconscious. The doctor figured that perhaps Rin was still under emotional stress. Perhaps his mind is trying to heal properly and it’s easier to do so if unconscious. Rin should awake in three days time, if he doesn’t then they’d do some other tests to make sure nothing else was wrong.

Yukio thanked him for the update and went in. He sat next to his brother and took his hand. It was sad he was growing used to the silence. A nurse came by and greeted him, at this point he was used to the staff that looked after his brother. He quickly checked to make sure kurikara was hidden under his brother’s bed.

It was safest with Rin at all times and a hospital is well secured. No one could actually just walk into Rin’s room without proper clearance. And even then cameras were everywhere. It was better than leaving it in a semi-abandoned dorm house. 

“Hey Rin...so I ate the last of the leftovers this morning, then decided to try some training…”


	5. Chapter 5

Those three days passed like nothing, and Rin’s condition didn’t change. Yukio had begun to sleep in his brother’s bed, tending to actually work on the other side of the room. He was losing it, the guilt eating him up from the inside. Whenever he trained he tended to lose control, feeling the change in his eyes, feeling the fire burning inside him.

The only time he ever saw the others was during class. He didn’t have the tolerance for anything other than what he was teaching. Any free time of his was spent in the hospital. Nurses didn’t ask question either, always expecting him. Yukio would just talk to his brother, occasionally holding kurikara.

“Mephisto doesn’t want me touching this till I’m a knight. I have to say I’m still tempted.” Yukio looked at his brother. “Wake up Rin, please wake up.”

He took his brother’s hand, and stared at kurikara. He got up, holding the sword in both hands and grabbed the hilt. Before drawing it he quickly locked the door and pressed his back against it. Yukio looked at Rin and drew the sword. He felt his eyes flare up and saw the blue flames. He wasn’t covered in flames, but the sword was. He looked over at his brother and walked towards him. Yukio put the sword in Rin’s hands, holding them tight.

“Please Rin...please wake up...I miss you, please come back to me.”

Yukio felt tears sting his eyes. It had been too long and every passing moment made him feel worse. Suddenly, Yukio was covered in flames and so was his brother. Nothing was burning, but slowly Rin opened his eyes.

“Rin?!”

“Yu...Yukio…”

“Yeah, I’m here, I’m right here Rin.”

“Why...is everything...blue.”

“I um...I drew the sword, I’ll put it away.”

Yukio gently took the sword back and put it back in its sheath. All the flames extinguished then and Yukio smiled at his brother. He got up and pulled up a chair as Rin sat up.

“What’s going on? Where am I?”

“You’re in a hospital...which reminds me.” Yukio unlocked the door.

“How...how did I end up here?”

“Rin...what’s the last thing you remember?”

“We were fighting a demon...she wouldn’t give up, then...you had my sword, you were covered in flames...Yukio you…”

“Yeah, I had your sword and your power. Rin we need to talk about what happened.”

“We do...can I get something to eat first, I’m starving.”

“Yeah, let’s get you some food.”

Yukio called a nurse and completely forgot his brother had been in a coma. He was rushed out as doctors came in to do some tests on Rin and make sure he was okay. He wasn’t happy to leave his brother but it would be better if doctors looked him over.

An hour later he was finally allowed back into Rin’s room, he was eating. Yukio sat down, waiting for his brother to finish eating. Rin was happy and looking like his old self. The doctors talked to him, Rin needed to at least stay for another twenty-four hours to be looked over.

“So, you said you had my power.”

“After...let me just start from the beginning. When we were fighting that demon eater she weakened you, I took your sword. When it was in my hands I was just like you and more.”

“I only saw you with it for a bit.”

“I know, you passed out and you’ve been in a coma since then. After what happened Mephisto talked to me, told me what was going on and that I did this.”

“How hard did you hit me?” Rin laughed.

“Very funny, from what Mephisto told me I have little power with the flames, but if I have kurikara and your permission, I can harness your power.”

“So you can use my sword like a demon sword. Wield the power of the demon with their permission, that’s awesome.”

“Rin, I nearly killed you because I lost control, the power.”

Rin took Yukio’s hand. “I’m okay Yukio, and I know how you feel. I’m always afraid of losing control.”

“Rin...I nearly...you’ve been in this coma because of me.”

“I forgive you, it wasn’t your fault but I forgive you. So you have power like me, that’s awesome!”

Yukio couldn’t help but smile. “You always see the brightside. Mephisto doesn’t want me touching the sword until I get a meister as a knight.”

“What? Why?”

“We both don’t need me to lose control again, so I need to learn to wield a sword properly first.”

“That means you’ll be one step closer to having a meister in everything!”

“It does, Rin you do need to rest. I’m sure after all this Mephisto will want to talk with both of us.”

“Will you stay?”

“Yeah I will, as long as I can.”

“Thanks.”

The two talked for a while longer, Rin soon after falling asleep in the middle of Yukio trying to catch him up on classes he’s missed. Yukio stayed till visiting hours were over. When he got back to the dorm he was a lot calmer. His brother was okay and would be back with him tomorrow.

♥ **♦♦** ♥ **♦♦** ♥

Yukio helped bring his brother home when the time came. Rin seemed his usual self, as if nothing happened. He had his sword back and most of his injuries were already fully healed.

“You have a lot of school work to catch up on.”

“I get out of a coma and you’re already giving me homework.”

“You still want to be an exorcist?”

“I wanna be a paladin.”

“There’s only one.”

“I wanna be the paladin.”

“Better, I guess I forgot you also have trouble speaking.”

“I do not.”

“You proved my point moments ago.”

“Shut up.”

“If it gets you to do homework, gladly.”

Rin stuck his tongue out and laid down in bed. He rolled around a bit, and smelled his pillow. He sat up and stared at his brother.

“Yukio.”

“Hmm.” 

Yukio was at his desk and Rin walked over, smelling him. Then he went back to his bed, repeating the action multiple times before Yukio pushed him away.

“What in the hell are you doing?”

“Did you sleep in my bed?”

“What?”

“It smells like you.”

“It does not.”

“It does, I know what you smell like.”

“You know my scent?”

“Medicine and gunpowder, easy to distinguish.”

“I hate you sometimes.”

“Yeah but not right now.”

Rin kissed Yukio on the cheek and plopped down in his lap. He had a huge grin on his face and his tail wagging behind him. Yukio had some papers in his hands but he dropped them on the desk.

“I was in a coma and you were all alone.”

“I managed just fine.”

“Really?” Rin leaned in close to whisper. “Another stain on my bed says otherwise. I wasn’t awake, but I missed you too.”

Yukio grinned. “I suppose I can give you another day before starting on your homework.”

“How come? You’re never so generous about school work.”

“I can be when you’re too sore to sit still.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Indefinitely.” 


	6. Chapter 6

In the coming days the brothers had gotten into the habit of sparring. It was a good way for both to train and since they were siblings they always pushed each other’s buttons. It was a great way to piss the other off and see who would give into anger first, it was almost always Rin.

And of course with the rage came the flames. He had better control over it so he didn’t burn his clothes off or some of the other things around him. Sometimes though, if Rin flared up Yukio’s eye would also catch fire. He wasn’t sure why but he always felt different when it happened, compared to other times or when he had the sword.

“I burn through these wood swords fast.”

“I do hope you are speaking literally.”

“What? You don’t think I’ve improved?”

“A bit, yeah.”

“Come on, I’m way better than before.”

“I can give you a performance evaluation later.”

“Later?”

“You got class, now get going.”

“Do you want me to leave Kurikara with you? Let you practice?”

Yukio looked at him confused. “You have class, and I’m pretty sure when I use it you flare up. Besides, I agreed not to until I had my meister as knight. Now go before you’re late.”

“You could write me a hall pass.”

“Go.”

Rin put his hands up in surrender and grabbed his things, heading out of the training room to his next class. Yukio starts cleaning up, putting the equipment away when he heard the door open.

“If you forgot something I swear-”

“Careful there foureyes, you actually sound scary.”

Yukio turns back to see Shura walking in. He was surprised to see her.

“Shura, I haven’t seen you since-”

“We last talked in here and you blew me off. I figured I’d keep my distance for a while.”

“Sorry for...”

“I don’t blame ya. I should have given you space.” She sits down on one of the benches. “I’ve heard rumors floating around about you and your brother, but I’d rather hear it from you.”

Yukio sat down next to her. “A lot has changed.”

“I know dummy, care to give me more details?”

“I have Satan’s flames too…”

“No surprise there.”

“It is to me. I never showed signs of having power with the flames and now they’ve suddenly manifested.”

“So what can you do?”

“I don’t really know. My eyes turn blue, but my power is nothing compared to Rin’s unless I have Kurikara.”

“And what happens if you have the sword?”

“Not sure either...I was overwhelmed by power when I had it, I wasn’t thinking straight. My actions nearly…”

“Hey, it’s not your fault, and look at Rin now, good as new.”

“He should be pissed.”

“You know he’s not like that.” She punches Yukio’s shoulder playfully. “And it seems like you took my job of training him.”

“No I didn’t, we just spar. Mephisto said I can’t touch Kurikara till I have a meister as a Knight.”

“Oh wow, well, if you want, I can help you with that. It might be fun to train you.”

“You’ll just be mean.”

“But I’ll train ya, promise.”

Yukio looks at Shura’s smiling face, he chuckles.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Oh it will.”

“I know...I just...I need to take care of Rin.”

“You’re not the only one who cares about him ok.”

“That may be true but I made a promised my father that I’d look after him, I will keep that promise no matter what it takes.”

“I got time, you got time, wanna start now?”

“Bring it.”

♥ **♦♦** ♥ **♦♦** ♥

The daily routine did change for both boys. Besides normal school and exorcist things, training become a normal thing for each other. Shura would work with both boys, obviously doing her best to teach them, they had different attitudes after all. 

Rin would slack off every now and then but when he’d see how determined Yukio was he’d get back into it. Things were normalizing, but Yukio should have known that wouldn’t last. After class one day Shima asked to speak to Yukio, Rin wanted to stick around but Yukio made him leave. It was just Shima and Yukio.

“How are things going?” Shima asked.

“Fine. Is there something you want, tutoring perhaps?”

“Nah, just wanted to talk. The offer still stands.”

“You keep reminding me, but I’m not interested.”

“Yeah but you need help.”

“Help with what?”

“Your power.” Shima sits on a desk. “The Illuminati is interested in helping you man.”

“I said no!”

Yukio’s eyes flared up and Shima jumped back a bit. He was still somewhat afraid of him. He wasn’t Rin, they weren’t exactly friends.

“You made a promise!” Shima shouts. “I overheard you. You promised your dad you’d look after Rin, but how can you do that if you can’t control your power.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re more powerful with the sword right, more powerful than your brother. That means you can take care of him, deal with him if he ever steps out of line. The way you are now, you wouldn’t stand against him, but if you mastered your power, you could protect him from everything, even himself.”

“You need to stop talking.”

“Lucifer is your brother too right, well half, but he wants to help you, help both of you. You should give him a chance.”

“Get out.”

“I’m just-”

“Get out!”

Yukio stepped back, grabbing his head, feeling the heat of his eyes on his hand. Shima left and Yukio managed to calm himself. He stayed in the empty class for a while, thinking about Shima’s words. He hated that the offer sounded appealing. 

♥ **♦♦** ♥ **♦♦** ♥

That feeling only increased a few days later. When returning to the dorms after a mission Yukio found himself yelling at his brother. Rin had been rather careless again, partially pushing his brother to use the sword. He couldn’t really see how serious the situation was or how scared Yukio felt.


	7. Chapter 7

As the days went on Yukio couldn’t help but notice how Rin was still rather careless with his power. He was improving on his control but he had no issue putting himself in danger. Yukio was also improving but not as well as he’d want. 

    He had very little experience fighting with a more hands on weapons, that also needed to be used in relatively close range. To add to that every now and then Rin was asking him to use the sword. He knew he couldn’t but the temptation was always there.

    He knew that there was an alternative, that would probably be better but it would cause problems. If he left, Rin would just come after him, unable to understand why he left. The Illuminati were the bad guys, having declared war on the school, but he wouldn’t deny that they could help him. He truly considered the offer over time and came to a decision.

“Rin you cooking tonight?” 

“Yeah. We finished up what I had left, so I’ll see what we have to cook.”

“Okay, have you finished your homework.”

“Maybe?”

Yukio glared at him for a moment. “You can finish it later.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, take a break and do something you like.”

“You mean cooking don’t you?”

“Well you like it, and you were going to cook eventually.”

“Alright then.” He got up. “I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“Okay.”

When Rin left the room Yukio stopped grading papers. He reached into one of his drawers and getting out an unlabeled vial of a clear liquid. He was a doctor after all and knew how to deal with humans and demons. Earlier that day he had told Shima to come by his dorm at midnight, he was going and he had to make sure Rin wouldn’t be a problem.

He eventually joined his brother in the kitchen, helping him where he could. The two enjoyed a meal together and Yukio decided to clean up, telling Rin to shower and finish his homework. He reluctantly agreed. Yukio cleaned up the kitchen, making sure everything was spotless.

He got a glass of water and poured the liquid from the vial into it. When he got back to the room Rin was still showering. He put the glass of water on his desk and got back to grading papers. Rin walked out a bit later, drying off, Yukio taking a quick glance at his brother as he dressed.

“Do I have to finish my homework.” Rin yawned. “I wanna sleep.”

“Does cooking tire you out? I even helped you.”

“It’s just late.”

“Show me what you’ve done.”

Rin handed his work to Yukio, taking the glass of water and drinking from it. Yukio looked over the pages with no real interest. He handed them back.

“Fine, go to sleep, I’ll finish grading in the kitchen.”

“Yeah…”

Rin put the glass down on his desk, he grabbed his head. He groaned and stumbled back, crashing to the floor.

“Yukio…”

He tried to get to his brother but passed out before he could reach him. Yukio got up and checked on Rin, he was out cold. He put him on the bed and checked the time. Shima would be there in an hour, who knows if he’d bring reinforcements. An hour later Shima showed up, dressed in a different uniform.

“Really?”

“It’s official business, so gotta dress the part. You good to go? Lucifer was so happy to hear the news.”

“Sure he was, now you going to help me with Rin?”

“Rin?”

“I knocked him out, and he’s coming with.”

“Why?”

“Because if I just leave him here he’ll come to my rescue, this way he won’t be a problem.”

“And the others?”

“They’d listen to Mephisto and stay put, doubt any of them would think to rescue me. Rin on the other hand would convince them.”

“You make a good point, but it’s a long walk to the pick up point.”

“I’m a teacher here Shima, I have a key to get anywhere.”

He has Shima come in and goes up to his room. The only problem he could have would have been Shura, who also lives in their dorm, but lucky for him she was off on a mission. He grabbed his coat, Rin passed out in his bed.

“You tell me where we need to be and you carry him.” 

“Yeah, okay, fine.”

Yukio closed the room to his door. Shima grabbed Rin and gave him he pickup location. With the key they got as close as possible to the place. A helicopter was waiting for them, no one really questioning Rin’s presence.

The flight was quiet, Shima even shutting his own mouth. Yukio didn’t see much, having no idea where they were going. The flight lasted a few hours and then finally landed. When they got out of the helicopter they were met by others members of the Illuminati.

“Why is he here?” A woman asked, pointing at Rin.

“Assurance. If I had come on my own he would have come after me. You can do whatever necessary to keep him out of trouble.”

“What about the Vatican?”

“They don’t care too much about us. If anything they’ve wanted my brother dead, so I doubt they’d care to look for him.” 

“Bold statement, acceptable terms. Now let’s go.”

Two others grab Rin and dragged him off. Yukio checked his watch, his brother would be out for a few more hours before waking up. He wasn’t sure how Rin would react but it was for the best. 

He followed the lady through what he presumed was the Illuminati’s base. It seemed rather big, and he found no point in memorizing the area. If it all went well he’d be allowed to roam around the area as he pleased.

He came to these huge doors. She had him wait outside while she went inside. After a moment she came out and told him to go in. He wasn’t sure what to expect but he went in anyway. He walked into a huge room, and at the center was a bed. He saw Lucifer sit up, multiple tubes attached to him.

“I’m glad to see you.” Lucifer said.

“I’m not sure if I should say I feel the same.”

“I understand. My appearance must not be very pleasing.”

“No comment.”

Lucifer scoffed. “So, you finally made the right choice.”

“I wouldn’t call it that. The Illuminati, and you, are evil, but I want to understand my power, and be able to use it. The only way to do that is to join you.”

“You think we’re evil?”

“Yes, and so am I.”


	8. Chapter 8

At first Yukio was rather annoyed that the Illuminati wanted to run some tests on him, he saw no reason for them, but he compiled. He didn’t understand what they wanted, or what they expected to get from him, but he did know they also ran tests on Rin. They kept him unconscious though, since he clearly wasn’t trustworthy.

♥ **♦♦** ♥ **♦♦** ♥

Rin woke with a groan, feeling the cold concrete under him. He wasn’t chained down, but locked up. The walls were all concrete and he noticed that the device on his tail was gone. Although the joy was short lived as he soon realized he had a collar around his neck.

He stood up and examined his cell. No windows and instead of a solid ceiling there were bars. He tried to jump up to grab the bars but they were too high up. He was confused about how he had gotten there since the last thing he did was go to bed. His mind then went to Yukio, was he okay, was he kidnapped too.

Suddenly, a sandwich and bottle of water fell down on him. He looked up but saw no one. He sat back and grabbed the sandwich, realizing his sword was nowhere to be found. The only thing that came to mind was that the Vatican were done with him and now he was just waiting to be executed.

As time went on his concern over his brother grew. He didn’t eat and he tried to summon his powers. Despite not having his sword he knew he could summon his flames without it. Although every time he tried the collar tightened around his throat making it hard to breath. If he kept trying he’d most likely pass out.

He had no sense of time and eventually hunger got to him. He ate the sandwich. It tasted normal so he wasn’t too worried about being poisoned or drugged. Every now and again he could hear footsteps above him but he never saw any faces. Eventually he did and had no idea how to react.

He had been sleeping when he suddenly felt himself get drenched in water. He jolted awake, getting hair out of his face then looking up. Bits of water dripped down then he saw Yukio looking down on him. He waved down to him.

“Yukio?”

“So that’s where you’ve been.”

“What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Where are we? Is the Vatican going to kill me?”

“The Vatican? No, they’re not involved, we’re here with the Illuminati.”

“The what!? Are you crazy! What have they done to you!”

“They haven’t done anything, well, they ran some tests on me, and you.”

“Those bastards!” Rin jumped up trying to grab the bars. “Let me out of here Yukio!”

“I’d be careful if I were you. The collar around your neck monitors your vitals. If you’re heart beat increases rapidly you’ll either be given a sedative or your oxygen will be cut off.”

Rin grabbed his collar. “This thing sounds like a death trap!”

“It won’t kill you, you’d be of no use to anyone dead.”

“What’s going on? Why am I down here and you up there!”

“I brought you here with me.”

“You…”

“Yes I joined the Illuminati.”

“Why?! Why would you do that, they’re going to war with our friends!”

“I don’t care about that.”

“Then why? Why would you do this?”

“Because I want power, I want to be stronger than you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you’ve always been the lucky one. Getting Satan’s flames, I have them to, but they’re not as strong as yours unless I have Kurikara. Mephisto didn’t want me to use it, but how else am I supposed to learn. So I came here, where Lucifer offered to help me reach my full potential.”

“Then… why did you bring me?”

“I needed the sword, but having you here too means I can keep an eye on you. Also makes sure you don’t convince the others to come looking for me with the intention to rescue me. I’m fine on my own.”

“Yukio you’re talking nonsense!”

“It just sounds like that to you. You’ll be staying locked up, they might let you out on good behavior.”

“You suck.”

Yukio rolled his eyes and then he was gone. Rin sat down, the floor and himself still wet. Even the small mattress he had was wet so there was no point in using it until it dried. He sighed, going over his situation in his head. His own brother had kidnapped him and now he was a prisoner of the Illuminati.

At first he didn’t understand what Yukio meant about his behavior, but it became clear in the next few days. What seemed like once a day, a door to his cell opened and he was put in chains and taken to some lab for tests. He did try to fight back but it always ended with him being sedated or having trouble breathing.

After what seemed like a week he had become rather docile, not putting up much of a fight over anything. His good behavior was noticed as he was given better food then the plain sandwich and eventually, he was allowed to watch Yukio train.

Other people from the Illuminati would train with him, Rin sitting off to the side with another who watched him like some bodyguard. He always knew when Yukio was training since he’d flame up. The first few times he tried to take advantage of the situation but it always ended up with him passing out.

Despite the feel of being a prisoner Rin actually enjoyed watching his brother get better at using a sword. He felt proud, and he even enjoyed the feeling he got. When he used the sword he was channeling his own power but when Yukio did it, he could feel his own strength flowing into his brother.

Although sometimes it did get uncomfortable. Whenever Yukio pushed himself too hard Rin’s own flames grew and burned hotter, he even began feeling dizzy. Not that he ever said anything, rather afraid of what would happen if he said anything, also didn’t want to get Yukio in trouble.

For two weeks Rin had the same routine. He’d eat breakfast, then in the lab where they’d test stuff on him and draw blood. Then he’d get to watch Yukio train and the two would eat together afterwards. Rin stopped asking about his brothers decision to join the Illuminati and just tried to be normal despite ho weird everything else was. 

After that Rin was back in his cell left alone and wondering what his brother was up to. Things only changed the day Lucifer came down to watch Yukio train. He had gotten stronger, and much better at handling his own power. After that training session he spoke with Yukio and Rin.

“You’ve greatly improved Yukio. I’m impressed, how does it feel?”

“I’m fine. Is there a reason you wanted to talk, I rarely see you.”

“With my condition it’s not easy to around. From what I can see you have yet to use your full power.”

“And what does that mean.”

“Kurikara contains both your demon hearts, but you are the more powerful one with it. So, how does the sword of a Knight work?”

“It can have the power of a demon, which would allow the Knight in question to control the demon if the bond was strong enough.”

“Yes and Kurikara here is no different. It wields the power of Satan’s blue flames, and since your the stronger of the two then-”

“Yukio could command me.” Rin said, having been quiet this whole time.

“Precisely.”

Rin looked at his brother, suddenly really hating his whole situation. Yukio looked down at the sword then at Rin.

“So in my hands Kurikara is just another demon sword that allows me to access my own powers as well as give me power over my brother.”

“As long as you have it in hand I doubt Rin could resist doing whatever you say. What a fantastic combination that would be in battle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little idea I had in mind when I noticed that Yukio had a meister in Draagon and Doctor but also had skill as a Tamer and every exorcist is somewhat a Aria, so how to complete the set, and thus we have this fic. Anyway I hope you like it and want to read more.


End file.
